This application proposes five research subprojects that will provide research support for faculty members in three academic departments for the period 2005-2008. There are two subprojects from the chemistry department, one subproject from the mathematics department, and two subprojects from the College of Pharmacy. The investigators involved in this program are a diverse group of faculty who have achieved various levels of professional development. [unreadable] [unreadable] There are four major goals of this MBRS-SCORE application. These are that (1) all investigators accomplish the specific aims defined by their individual subprojects; (2) all investigators increase their scientific competitiveness; (3) the research capability at Xavier University be enhanced; and (4) new investigators with Pilot projects develop into more scientifically competitive researchers. [unreadable] [unreadable] The accomplishment of these goals is attainable with a strong faculty and administrative support. The faculty that have submitted subprojects to be included with this application are very capable of contributing to the success of this program and to achieving the goals that have been defined in their own projects. [unreadable] [unreadable]